The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for imaging by sound waves.
More particularly, the invention relates to a sound-wave imaging method including at least one emission step during which a first array of transducers (comprising at least one transducer) is caused to emit at least one ultrasound excitation wave presenting a certain central emission frequency fc and focused on at least one target point in a target medium, and said excitation wave is caused to pass through a reverberant medium prior to reaching the target medium.
Document WO-A-97/03438 describes a method of this type that gives complete satisfaction.
A particular object of the present invention is to further improve that known method in order to make it easier to use, in particular for medical or industrial applications.
To this end, according to the invention, a method of the kind in question is characterized in that during the emission step, a reverberant solid object is used as the reverberant medium, with each transducer of the first array being secured thereto, said reverberant solid object being adapted to give rise to multiple reflections of the excitation wave that passes therethrough and to cause an impulse wave of duration 1/fc entering into said solid object to lead to sound emission to the target medium taking place over a duration of not less than 10/fc.